Carry On Dancing
by PuppetMastersMarionette
Summary: CidXVincent. One moonlit night. One dance. Care to join us?Yaoi, please don't bug me about it if you don't like it


**CARRY ON DANCING**

Cid X Vinnie…er… Vincent

One moonlit night. One dance. Care to join us?

Don't own anything except my muses please Hyne don't sue!

Just something cute and fluffy

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent stood on the deserted deck of the Highwind which was currently parked for the night on an unknown island near Wutai.

Cherry blossoms surrounded the ship and the wind blew tonight, making the blossoms swirl around the quiet gunman.

With the white moon large in the sky, the night was truly magical.

Vincent smiled one of his rare smiles and pulled out a small box in the shape of a gold and black heart.

He opens the lid of the beautiful object revealing black silk lining and a small gold star in the center. He winds up the star and sets it on his folded cloak next to his headband and gauntlet.

A haunting melody fills the night air.

_The moonlight_

_Shines down interstellar beams_

_And the groove tonight_

_Is something more than you've ever seen_

Vincent sighed and began slow dancing to the beat.

Dressed in a black button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black cotton pants, suspenders, boots, and his one leather glove.

He looked like a dark angel dancing freely and without a care, bronze tipped boots clinking softly against the metal deck.

_The stars and planets taking shape _

_A stolen kiss that's come too late_

He was imagining dancing with the one he loved, the one Cid Highwind. He never told anyone for fear of being rejected or being told he was disgusting for loving another male.

But for these beautiful moments he didn't give a damn. Those sky colored eyes were all he cared about for the moment.

_In the moonlight_

_Carry on, keep romancing_

_Carry on, carry on dancing_

_In the moonlight_

_Carry on, keep romancing_

_Carry on, carry on dancing_

So he did. Imagining his love dancing with him. A wish and dream so vivid he could feel the palms of the other in his own. As he whirled and danced with years of experience.

Sweaty palms, soft breath on his cheek, the wind through his hair, the smell of cigarette smoke and cherries in the air.

_You're never safe 'till you see the dawn_

_And if the clock strikes past midnight_

_The hope is gone_

_To move under_

He didn't dare open his eyes. To end this dream would be to crush it and throw it into the cherry blossom decorated wind.

Yet everything felt so real.

**Open your eyes baka!** Chaos yelled in his head

Vincent opened his eyes to see the sky orbs he dreamed of glittering from the neon white moonlight into his blood colored ones.

"I-It's real?" he whispered, begging for it not to be a dream.

_In the moonlight _

_Carry on, keep romancing_

_Carry on, carry on dancing_

_In the moonlight _

_Carry on, keep romancing_

_Carry on, carry on dancing_

"Why'd we stop Vinnie?" Cid asked with a lopsided grin. He was dressed in a simple white t-shirt, green pants and brown boots. His hair fell a bit over his eyes since his goggles were gone.

_Move closer_

_Passion_

_Stronger_

Cid moved so close that Vinnie could feel his breath on his lips as his face flushed a red to rival his eyes.

"You look so cute." Cid snickered and before Vincent could give him a blank stare, he was twirled far and back to be pushed against Cid's chest. Vincent took in the sweet yet strong smell of the everpresent cigarette smoke on his clothes.

_There's a magic only two can tell_

_In the dark night_

_Ultra violet is a wicked spell_

The two danced. And if you watched closely you could swear they had an etheral glow. Maybe it was the moonlight. But then again how would you be able to explain the angelic wings that seemed to sprout from the lovers' backs. One black and one white. Feathers floating along with the cherry blossoms.

_The stars and planets taking shape_

_A stolen kiss has come to late_

Cid leaned in and pressed lightly on Vincent's pale lips. The heat of Vincent's blush making him smile.

Vincent pressed back eagerly and was dissapointed when Cid moved back.

Cid smiled softly and twirled Vincent under one arm holding him close. Vincent's back to his front.

_In the moonlight_

_Carry on, keep romancing _

_Carry on, carry on dancing_

_In the moonlight_

_Carry on, keep romancing_

_carry on, carry on dancing_

Vincent looked up into Cid's face. And gave him one of his very rare smiles.

He leaned up and captured Cid's peachy lips in his own.

A tongue passed over his teeth and he gladly accepted, parting his lips and teeth and twining his own tongue with the welcome intruder.

_Moving on, moving all night_

They parted and stared glazed eyed at eachother. Cid hugged the dark man close.

"I love you…"

"Love you too…"

They sat down next to the music box, Vincent leaning his head against Cid's shoulder.

He contemplated whether or not the little trinket he found at an old antique store truly made dreams come true like the kind old man said.

Looking up at the now sleeping Cid… he decided yes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To my two little angels, Cid and Vincent huggles both Vincent and Cid plushies for everyone!

Vinnie///huggles Cid plushie

Cid///huggles Vincent Plushie

Song: Carry on Dancing - Savage Garden (Very good song!)


End file.
